Why?
by Dear Rosie
Summary: It was going to be a simple drive to the amusement park, until Dawn invited Paul to come with her, Ash and Misty. What happens? Ikarishipping, before they even get there! Paul's POV, mention of Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. One-shot.


~Why?~

I ran my hand through my purple hair and let of out soft groan. Why I had agreed to come with them, I'll never know.

And _she_ was still talking. Something about cheerleading and other girl stuff. Was there no off button on her?

"She" is Dawn, super popular cheerleader. Prettiest girl in school, according to some people.

The blue-haired girl was telling me a story about how someone had fallen while doing a stunt. I tuned her out, because honestly, I didn't care.

It was rude of me not to care, since Dawn had been the one to invite me to go with her and her best friends, Ash and Misty, to the amusement park.

Most guys would say that I'm lucky to be where I am right now, in the back of a car with Dawn, but I beg to differ. No matter how hot Dawn may be, she still can be pretty annoying.

"And then May fell off the top of the pyramid! Lucky for her, Drew was there to catch her!" Dawn sighed. "Paul, you should have been there! It was so exciting." And then she went off talking more about May, yet another cheerleader. I zoned out and looked out the window of the minivan I was riding in. It was getting late; I could tell because streaks of orange were appearing in the sky. I leaned forward, toward the driver's seat.

"Who goes to an amusement park this late anyway?" I asked Misty with an annoyed tone heavy in my voice.

"Plenty of people. There's a big festival tonight, 'kay? So stop complaining!" she snapped. I let out a low growl. Misty and I had never been on good terms. It was probably because of Ash. I picked on him plenty enough, but Ash doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word "subtle." Misty's the only one who really picks up on it.

He isn't very smart or athletic, or anything useful. I got straight A's and still managed to be a linebacker on the football team.

So, yeah, I teased Ash. But only because he was so dense about everything, including Misty's feelings for him. To anyone with half a brain, it was obvious. So Ash must have less than half a brain.

These guys weren't even really my friends. Which brings me back to the question: why was I with them?

Dawn was talking again, but about something else.

"And then he kissed her!" Dawn sighed happily. "The next person I kiss needs to be someone special. I've been with too many jerks. But I'm so happy for May!" Dawn went on to talk about her special someone. "I know he's out there. Probably right in front of me too. I just haven't really noticed him yet. My next kiss will be special, I know it!" She continued on for what felt like ages. No one bothered shutting Dawn up, and I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

Though I still didn't know why I was there, I _did_ know that I had to get her to stop talking. I leaned over and pulled her closer to me.

If she wanted a kiss, she'd get one.

What I did next seemed to surprise Misty the most, as she swerved a little. Lucky for us, she didn't wreck. Ash had his mouth gaping open, and Dawn was too shocked for words.

I broke the kiss and returned myself to the position I'd been sitting in before, almost like it had never happened.

Dawn was still shocked and hadn't said anything. Her face had turned bright pink by the time a small smile turned up on her lips. The moment I caught sight of that I decided it was time for a disclaimer.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't like you. I just wanted you to get your kiss so you could stop talking about it." I caught Misty rolling her eyes. Dawn just chuckled and moved into the seat between us.

"Yeah, right," she said as she put her head on my shoulder. I gave her a questioning look. I was caught off guard by her gesture. Why was she on my shoulder? I sighed. Yet another "why" question.

But what she did next caught me off guard even more. She kissed me quickly, and then put her head back on my shoulder.

This time, Ash and Misty weren't really in shock; they just smiled. Heh. Maybe they aren't so bad after all.

"Right in front of me… You know, Paul? You really are special," Dawn said. I looked down at her and smiled, thinking I may have realized why I had come all along.

I still wasn't completely sure why I came, but I'm glad I did.

And I had a feeling that tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
